1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a development system which can be used for developing a family of one-chip microcomputers which are all of the same architecture but differ in resources such as memory size, input/output number, etc. (the plurality of kinds of one-chip microcomputers will be called a "microcomputer family", hereinafter). More particularly, the present invention relates to a microcomputer development system having a means for inhibiting access to resources which are not to be included in a target microcomputer to be developed.
2. Description of related art
At present, a variety of computer development systems are used for development of microcomputers and other small-sized computers. In these computer development systems, a program for a target computer to be developed is stored in a memory called an "emulation memory", and the program is executed by an existing computer called an "emulation chip", so that a programmed operation is simulated. With this emulation, various bugs in the program are found if any, and then the program is debugged for each emulation.
However, target microcomputers to be developed are not necessarily the same in resources such as memory area, input/output terminal number, etc. Therefore, an emulation chip capable of being used in common with various target microcomputers, is of necessity adapted to comply with the maximum possible microcomputers resource requirement. As a result, the emulation chip frequently emulates an operation requiring an improper resource which is not to be included in a target microcomputer under development. In such a case, if the program completely debugged as a result of the above emulation is applied to an actual target microcomputer, it will not operate properly, because it cannot execute the operation requiring the resource not included in the actual target microcomputer.